


Dr. Salt

by HQ_Wingster



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bonding, Casual, Gen, Male Friendship, One Shot, Short One Shot, Talking, bonding moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HQ_Wingster/pseuds/HQ_Wingster
Summary: Emil had read somewhere that some animals were blind to still organisms. Was he comparing Michele to the ‘Terrible King of All Dinosaurs’? Well, he wasn’t going to say it to Michele’s face. That was for sure.





	

                It was a typical night like any other, but tonight was a bit more special. A bit more… _real._ Then again, every night _was_ real after a skating performance. Though Emil hadn’t been in as many competitions as his fellow skaters, he spent more than enough nights watching the stars after an eventful run on the ice. Tonight was no different, but the performance was broadcasted for the entire world to see. Not to mention, he was so close to the Grand Prix Finals that he could almost hear the crowd already. Who would’ve thought that a small-town boy would make it so far?

                Leaning against the railing that stood by the spiraling stairs down below, Emil toyed with his ID tag as audience members shuffled out from the performance arena behind him. Loud voices, soft voices, flashes from cameras, adoring fans, and just ordinary people passed by Emil like he was one of them. Maybe if he turned around and flashed a smile, some would turn and ask for his autograph! That would be kind of cool, but Emil preferred quiet nights after a performance. Besides, he got enough praise and applause while out on the ice. Off the ice, Emil was in his own little bubble as he relaxed for tomorrow’s Free Skate.

                Rubbing his shoes together, Emil tugged his coat collar when a stranger came to stand at the rails with him. They were a meter or two away, and Emil couldn’t help but whistle a little tune as random sentence-starters flew around in his mind in a blur. What should he say? Should he initiate the talk? What if the person had a rough day and just wanted a break?

                The stranger coughed.

                Rubbing his ID tag between his fingers, Emil stole a glance at his rail buddy. _Mickey?_

Michele scratched his nose before flipping through his phone, probably going to text Sara about something. When were Sara and Michele ever apart? Well, Emil could name a few times but that wasn’t the point. Emil continued whistling, even after Michele finally looked over at him with beady eyes. Emil had read somewhere that some animals were blind to still organisms. Was he comparing Michele to the _‘Terrible King of All Dinosaurs’?_ _Well_ , he wasn’t going to say it to Michele’s face. That was for sure.

                Heavy from the silence, Michele rubbed his shoe against an imaginary cigarette. “ _You always tap your foot when you’re nervous.”_

Emil’s other foot hovered for a moment before returning to its post. His right foot kept tapping, tapping to some rhythm before Emil realized it was the tune to his heartbeats. Emil managed a weak grin.

                “Perspective as ever, _Mickey._ ”

                “You could say that.” The Italian drummed his fingers over the rail. It took a moment for Emil to realize that the drumming was the only thing he heard. Everyone was gone, except them.

                “Do you need me to buy you a soda?” The usual courtesy ran in Emil’s blood. “I have a few coins for the vending machine.” He rattled his coat’s pocket. Michele raised an eyebrow, almost tempted at the idea. However, Michele looked away and _tsked._ Emil cleared his throat. What soda did Michele like? Tepsi? Joke? Dr. Salt? Was Michele playing hard to get at again? Emil couldn’t put his finger on it. Michele did have haughty glint in his eyes as he stood strong against the frigid night sky. Feeling a few coins in his pocket, Emil stifled a yawn. It really was getting late. “I’m going to get a soda. You like Dr. Salt, right?”

                “ _I like your skating._ ”

                Emil stopped in his tracks. His thumb brushed against the tails’ side of a coin.

                Michele gritted his teeth as he punched his fingers across his phone’s screen. “You skated nicely. I—” He rolled his hand into a fist “ _I thought you should know_.” Blowing a sigh, Michele looked pleased with himself as he walked away. Stopping for a moment, he turned his head. “I have enough change to buy myself a soda. Thanks for the offer, Emil. _Good luck tomorrow._ ”

                Watching Michele saunter off, Emil felt a spring in his step as he took his evening stroll to the local vending machine.

**Author's Note:**

> Strange little story to boost Emil's spirits


End file.
